


Rare Vintage

by Argyle



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Double Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-15
Updated: 2011-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-24 15:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argyle/pseuds/Argyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In vino veritas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rare Vintage

"Would you believe this predates the Great War?" Charles rolled the wine round his glass, and breathing deep of plum and smoke, he sipped.

Not bad.

Erik drank down some of his own. "It's interesting that this would survive, when so many things have not."

"Was it worth it?"

"It wasn't _not_ worth it."

"You speak in riddles, my friend. Tell me: what does it taste like to you?"

"I've little experience."

"You needn't be an oenophile to describe the flavor."

"All right. It tastes like rain-soaked earth beside a copper mine. Silver filigree on a chandelier. Leaded window panes, warm with afternoon sunlight."

Erik spoke slowly, dreamily. The words were beautiful. But Charles sensed the razor-thin sliver of amusement that lined each syllable. "You're having me on," he said.

"Yes," Erik agreed. "It tastes like wine. Good wine, but wine just the same."

"D'you mind if I see for myself?" Charles tapped his temple. "Purely statistical purposes."

Erik shot him his best you-must-be-joking stare, but his mind sighed open in permission. Then Charles leaned over to kiss him, his tongue pushing into Erik's mouth.

"You're right. It does taste like wine."

"You're insufferable."

"And you don't mind a bit."


End file.
